daniel_coyotefandomcom-20200214-history
Le Quack
Firing, Rehiring, and Teaming with Scrooge McDuck After speaking out against Matthew Patrick, Le Quack had to defend his job against Dr. Viper in his first ever match. Similar to Le Quack, distant relative Scrooge McDuck was defeated by Dr. Viper for Le Quack's job. Richard Watterson knocked out Fergus McDuck as he begged for the boys to be resigned. Vengefully, the two ducks attacked The Fearsome Five the next week on Carnage. The ducks won their jobs back defeating Liquidator and Megavolt in a non-title match at the next pay-per-view. Le Quack and Scrooge then defeated Liquidator and Megavolt with help from Richard Watterson for the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Tag Team Titles on October 14th Carnage. The ducks retained the titles over The Freemans and the former champions on October 27th Hell In A Cell. At the Royal Rumble, the ducks would drop the belts to Ren and Stimpy. In the Royal Rumble match, Scrooge would accidentally eliminate Le Quack. The ducks would have their rematch only for Freiza to attack them. The ducks got another rematch against the champions with Ren and Stimpy retaining the tag team titles. After losing to DaddyoFive and Lazlo, Le Quack told Scrooge to find a better partner. Scrooge would try to replace Le Quack with Derrick Blackman, Grim, and Panchito but always losing to DaddyoFive and Lazlo. On June 16th Carnage, Le Quack and Scrooge McDuck defeated DaddyoFive and Lazlo. The ducks would also defeat the Freemans in a non-title match. The ducks defeated the Freemans again by count-out before attacking the champions. At the next pay-per-view the ducks defeated the Freemans for the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Tag Team Titles and retained the titles at Hell In A Cell. The ducks lost the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Tag Team Titles to Vlad Masters and Mandark in a fatal fourway also involving The Freemans along with Ed and Eddy. The team of Weremole and The Great Fusilli defeated Le Quack and Scrooge showing tension in the team. At the next pay-per-view Scrooge pinned Le Quack off a roll-up. After the match Le Quack attacked Scrooge in the back. Final Time in Cartoon Crossover Survivor Le Quack failed to win the Shock and Awe TV Title, the Carnage TV Title, and King of The Ring. Le Quack went on a hiatus after the death of Fergus McDuck. On July 13th Carnage, Le Quack defeated Zim starting a rivalry. Le Quack went on a winning streak defeating Derrick Blackman, Ryder, and Katz. Weremole and Fusilli attacked Zim and aligned with Le Quack before the three then defeated Zim, Panchito, and El Tigre at the next pay-per-view. Le Quack failed to win the Shock and Awe TV Title twice. Le Quack lost to Mordecai four times. On May 20th, Ryder defeated Le Quack. Afterwards, Le Quack requested and was granted his release from Cartoon Crossover Survivor. After Cartoon Crossover Survivor Le Quack defeated The Chicken from Outer Space on August 25th. Le Quack defeated Ceviche on August 27th. Le Quack defeated FouseyTube for the Next Generation Title. On March 3rd 2017, Le Quack defeated Ceviche in a Steel Cage match. On October 13th, Le Quack debuted in Jagged Glass to defeat The Chicken from Outer Space. Le Quack was defeated by Bullwinkle for the Jagged Glass Grand Championship. Accomplishments Next Generation Championship Cartoon Crossover Survivor Tag Championship - with Scrooge McDuck (2x) United Division World Championship Kingdom World Championship Category:Character Category:Villains